1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to tool chucks for attachment of accessories to power drivers, and more particularly to a tool chuck having chuck jaws that may be actuated via power from the driver's transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A tool chuck may be provided on a power driver for holding an accessory. The tool chuck may be actuated (to open and close the chuck jaws) via a power take off (“PTO”) feature. Numerous and varied PTO features are described in commonly-assigned, copending application Ser. No. 11/227,200 filed Sep. 16, 2005, and Ser. No. 11/400,378 filed Apr. 10, 2006. In those copending applications, the component parts of the PTO mechanism may be positioned to achieve different operational modes inclusive of a MANUAL OVERRIDE MODE, a DRILL/DRIVE MODE and a CHUCK MODE.